Saturday Morning Surprise
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: AU. One Saturday morning Ivy decides to take a test that'll change her and her new husband's lives forever. May or may not contain spoilers for Seasons of Love and Another Man's Treasure.


Ivy slipped her husband's arms off her front, and as carefully as she could climbed out of bed. She went over to her purse where she pulled out the little brown bag inside. One last glance over her shoulder and she saw Rick was still sleeping, better yet with his face smushed against the pillow. She tip-toed to the bathroom, pulled out what she bought then used it. Ivy sat on the edge of the bathtub, with her toes tapping on the ceramic floor as she tried to sit more comfortably since the tub was cold, and she was so nervous it was hard to sit still anyway.

The blonde sighed. _Just ten more seconds_, she mentally counted them down and approached the counter looking at the white stick with a bright pink plus sign staring her in the face. Pregnant. She had to breathe for a few minutes but she kept smiling, not expecting she would be this happy. But wait? What if this test was wrong? What if it was a fluke and she happened to have gotten one that was screwed up? Well, if that was the case then she'd rather find out now instead of later, she hated getting her hopes up. She slinked back into her room and grabbed her hoodie, hoping Rick would stay asleep. Ivy always thought it would be a lot of fun to surprise him and then tell him, think of a cute way to tell him, something they could tell the baby when it was older.

She ran down to the little drug store just down the street from their building and bought another pregnancy test, keeping a look out for anyone she knew in case they were in the area. It was a big city but it wasn't impossible to just randomly run into someone.

"Boo!" a throaty friendly voice surprised her from behind. Ivy jumped a little then turned and laughed seeing Shelby with Beth.

"Hey!" Ivy hugged them both, smiling "What are you girls up to?"

"We're meeting Daddy for the zoo today." Beth bounced a bit, excited dressed in a little blue dress with little sequined flowers on the top with poofy light brown pigtails.

Shelby nodded wearing a long sleeve purple sweater and some dark jeans, "We're just grabbing some water and snacks for later." Her eyes glanced down and saw a pregnancy test in Ivy's hands and her eyes went wide and smiled looking up at her. "Ooh, what is that?"

Ivy played around with the box, thinking there's no reason to hide it. "I already took one this morning."

"And...?" Shelby's brows twitched, waiting for her to spill more.

"And it said I was, but I wanted to be sure, so I had to get another one."

"Does Rick know?" Shelby inquired.

"No." Ivy shook her head, causing her ponytail to swing. "I was planning on finding out firs then telling him."

"That's usually how it works." Shelby snorted.

Ivy laughed "I mean, I wanted to make it a surprise for him when I knew so it'd be this nice little memory we could look back on, ya know?"  
Shelby patted her shoulder "I get it and I think it's lovely. Or you could do it my way and have him find out he's got a bouncing seventeen year old baby girl, but hey, everyone's different." she winked. "Well we need to head out, but good luck, call me when you know for sure."  
Ivy smirked back and waved bye to the two of them as the they the convenience store. She paid for her test then hurried home. She crept into the door, not hearing Rick stirring she was relieved. She went back to the bathroom and once again ran her test. She needed to occupy herself even for a few minutes, so she opted to have some coffee from the keurig, reached for her usual cup then decided against it, looking for that spare decaf in case her test was positive... again. When her coffee finished brewing she went back to the restroom and saw her time was up. Pregnant. She sighed, very happy, but needed to be absolutely sure. She checked the time and saw it was going to be a couple more hours before they met Alexis for brunch and Ivy knew Rick wanted to sleep in some today, so she could go get one more...  
She hurried down the street with her ponytail getting in her face, her blue and black tennis shoes smacking on the concrete. Ivy went back the the aisle and grabbed another test and went up to the cashier again, her giving Ivy a look, peeking over her glasses. "Weren't you just in here buying on of these?"

"Yeah, and I needed another, thank you!" she gave over the cash then dashed out the door to get home. She caught her breath for a moment, pressing her ear to the door. It sounded quiet. Good, he was still sleeping. Ivy unlocked the door, and yelped when she heard a buzzer. Rick stood there in a pair of dark blue boxers, sporting his lazer tag gear and had hidden a target in her hoodie. "Now you could have at least brought back bagels." he wiggled his brows, grinning putting his gun down.

"Only my man would ever greet me in his undies with a lazer a gun." she shook her head but her smile stayed in it's place. "You knew I was gone?" she was surprised.

"Yeah, you make a lot of rumbling when you're in a hurry... Anything you'd like to tell me?" Rick gave her a knowing smile wanting her to come forward with it.

Ivy smiled at him and sighed sitting on the arm of the couch, taking the pregnancy test out of the bag, holding it in front of her mouth.

"I found the other two in the trash. You'd be a horrible serial killer since you don't clean up any evidence. And why didn't you just grab two more and use them in the bathroom there?"

"You weren't supposed to be up for another hour!" she playfully accused him."And... I have no idea why, it's early." she grimaced realizing how stupid that was. "Still need to use this one though."

"Better do that then." he smiled and when his guard was down she picked up the lazer gun and shot his chest piece, she tilted the tip of it to her mouth then blew it in a very sassy fashion.

"Be right back." she rose from the couch and went into the bathroom for her last test. When she was done she let Rick come in, both sitting on the edge of the tub. Ivy couldn't keep herself from fidgeting.

"Sweetie, if you've had two positive what are the odds this one is going to be false?" Rick wondered

"I've just heard three times is supposed to be when you know for sure." Ivy said not taking her eyes off the little white stick sitting on the tissue.

"Three's always been my lucky number." he gave her hand a squeeze since Ivy was his third wife. Ivy leaned against his shoulder, loving how solid and positive he was, then felt him kiss her on top of her head. This was the longest three minutes of her life, and she was dying to know either way. If this had happened when she was with Derek a few years ago, it would have meant the end of her career with a very unsupportive father, though he'd improved a lot since Shelby, and Beth came into his life, not to mention Rachel. The man was very lucky to have any of those girls. Even then Ivy would have never wanted to have a baby with him, she wasn't angry with him anymore, there was no point of it. If it had never happened then who knows if she and Rick would have ever been anything? Probably not, she was trying to take more of Sam's life approach and feeling happy and optimistic about the little twists and turns in along the way having a greater plan. Somehow while bad things happen, good things can come from it. And sometimes when you do bad things; you get the real benefit which is growing and learning in the long run.

Now Ivy had a husband she really loved (and God, did she love him) a step-daughter that was so kind and perfect it was impossible not to love her too, and finally recognition for her hard work and dedication to her art.

The timer was up and Ivy grabbed the stick and saw that little plus sign again. She knew, she knew, she knew. She'd been guaranteed things before but this was their's, this was really going to happen for them. "Three really must be your lucky number because this one is positive too." Rick stood and picked her up, setting the buzzer on his chest off again, and they laughed, then she leaned down to kiss him, letting it all sink in. She was so thrilled there really were no words for her to find that could express it. She parted, and Rick thought she looked upset about it "What's wrong?"

"I just don't think I could be any happier than I am now, it's really over-whelming." Ivy said feeling so humbled about the idea she was going to be someone's mother, someone she wanted to love so much, no matter what.

"Just wait till nine months gets here." he smirked and kissed her again. "You know, we still have time before we meet Alexis..."

"You read my mind." Ivy was not going to have her arm twisted, then was carried off by her husband to enjoy the rest of the morning together.

She really couldn't imagine being any happier...


End file.
